Need You Now
by TIVAshipper97
Summary: Need You Now- A Tiva drabble based on the song by Lady Antebellum.- I need your opinion on this one!
1. Part 1

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_

She is sitting there, on her couch with her legs folded under her trying not to think too much about the fact that a certain special agent spent a night on it.  
She is sitting there feeling the fabric of the couch on her bare ankles and trying not to think too much about him.  
But in the end she can't resist and digs out the memories of the last night. The night she doesn't want to think too much about, because she knows it'll cause pain and she is not ready to handle the pain yet. Truth to be told, she isn't sure she'll ever be ready to handle the pain.  
But she does it, she repeat the night on the tarmac in her head. It's so vivid, she can almost feel his lips on hers again. His one hand in her hair and his other one on her waist, trying to pull her closer. She can almost feel his tongue touching her lips.  
And that's the point when she can't stand the pain anymore. Slowly and then all at once she bursts out into tears.

_Reaching for the phone, 'cause I can't fight it any more_

Normally, she would never allow herself to cry because of a man, but this is different. He isn't just another man. He isn't just a partner in crime. He is her soulmate. He is the one she truly loves, with all her heart. And he is the one to whom she said ‚I love you' in her israeli way. And she is sure he is the only one who understood those four words right. Everybody else would have understood them in an other way. But the fact that he kissed her after she said these words is reason enough for her to believe that he did. He understood how she meant it.  
In trance she reaches for her phone that lies on the small table in front of the couch. Barely she can make out the numbers on her phone, but she keeps trying until she types in the right numbers. Feeling her heart skipping a beat when she decides to press the call button, she takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down while standing up from the couch and pacing around.  
She waits for the well-known voice at the other end of the line as she realises the time difference. Rapidly she takes a quick look on the clock which hangs above the door to her bedroom. 8:15 AM. 1:15 AM in Washington D.C. Frustrated she smacks her phone on the ground and breaks down on the couch once again.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me, it happens all the time_

As she is lying there, thinking about their first meeting in the bullpen and their last goodbye on the tarmac, she hardly notices the tears that are streaming down her face and the sobs that are coming out of her mouth.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

He is sitting there, on his couch with his legs folded under him trying not to think too much about the fact that he may have seen her for the last time.  
He is sitting there trying to ignore the pain that crashes down to him now that he is all alone.  
It wasn't that hard to think about her in the plane, because he always had this feeling that she might come back one day- for good. But now as he has thought about her decision to stay in Tel Aviv for hours, he comes to the conclusion that she won't change her mind. She will never come back. Neither to the team as his partner nor to him as his girlfriend.  
As he realises that, he can't stop the tears from streaming down his face.  
‚DiNozzo man don't cry', he says to himself and tries to get his bravery back. But it's impossible. This is different. She isn't just another woman. She isn't just a partner in crime. She is his soulmate. She is the one he truly loves, with all his heart. And she is the one that said ‚You are so loved' to him. And he is sure that this means more than just a simple ‚I love you'. At first he couldn't believe what he heard there on the tarmac. But the fact that he kissed her with all his love and passion and she kissed him back is reason enough for him to believe what she has said. She meant it.

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now_

In trance he reaches for his phone in his pocket. He doesn't notice the thin, but robust item that falls down on the ground when he puts out his phone. Barely he can make out the numbers on his phone, but he keeps trying until he types in the right numbers. Feeling his heart skipping a beat when he decides to press the call button, he takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down while standing up from the couch and pacing around.  
He waits for the well-known voice at the other end of the line as he realises the time difference. Rapidly he takes a quick look on the clock on his arm. 1:15 AM. 8:15 AM in Tel Aviv.

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

After waiting for what feels like an eternity- but is just a few seconds in real- he hangs up. Frustrated he smacks his phone on the ground and breaks down on the couch once again.  
As he is lying there, thinking about their first meeting in the bullpen and their last goodbye on the tarmac, he notices a shiny, thin item on the ground. Slowly, he picks it up and realises that it is her Star Of David necklace.

* * *

I hope you liked it peeps :) This is just a part of the whole drabble, but I wanted to know your opinion on this one and whether I should upload the whole drabble or not. Please leave comments and tell me what you liked or disliked and what can be improved. Don't be shy to correct my mistakes :)

Love ya peeps.

Vivi xoxo


	2. Part 2

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop lookin' at the door  
__Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before_

He can't stand the pain anymore and reaches for his glass of whiskey that lies on the small table in front of the couch. He really needs to behave normal now. He really needs to get some sleep now, otherwise he will fall asleep in the bullpen and he pretty much knows how Gibbs would react to that.

„Stop this for him" this line crossed his mind right after he thought of Gibbs and he couldn't hold back the tears from falling down his face once again. Looking at the door waiting for her to knock on it, come in and say that leaving him- leaving NCIS- was a huge mistake though he knows it won't happen, he is sitting there with his glass of whiskey in one and her Star Of David necklace in the other hand.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
__For me, it happens all the time_

Thinking of her, thinking of the way she kissed him goodbye and the way she looked at him in the orange grove, he slowly makes his way up to the door. Thinking of her, thinking of the way they shared a dance in Berlin and the way her tiny hand felt in his when he reached for it in the car right before the crash, hesistantly, he turns the doorknob and looks out on the hallway almost imagining her there. Almost imagining her standing there waiting for him to come over and carry on where they left off. Almost imagining her ravishing smell and the way she used to look at him, he is standing there, waiting for her to come around.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

But because she isn't there- nobody's there on the hallway at all- and she'll probably never be, he spins around feeling a little dizzy and makes his way back to the couch. Remembering the day they gave away their badges the day she said that stupid little world that almost got him into tears because their relationshio was far more than just friendship- as she called it. But the way she faltered for a few seconds before she said that word made him believe that she doesn't see their relationship as a friendship at all. As they were both not brave enough to express their feelings, he decided to stay calm and cheer her up by saying „Hey, nothing's awkward between friends".

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now_

Once again, he now reaches for his phone, typing in her number- calmer this time- and waits for her to answer. He is ready to wait forever to hear her voice, so he gets comfy on the couch, coveres himself up with the plaid lying right next to him on the couch, drinking another sip of whiskey and remembering her beautiful voice.

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

As her crying is gradually easing, she gets up from the couch to get a glass of water from the kitchen to calm down. She takes a pack of chocolate, then changes her mind and gets a bottle of wine out of her bar and pours some of the wine into a glass. While she's unpacking the chocolate, already smelling the scent of the cocoa and the wine she remembers their first undercover mission. She remembers the two of them alone in the hotel room, alone in that big marriage bed pretending to be a married assassin couple. She can almost feel his skin on hers and remembers how something which was definitely not his knee touching her skin twice.

These flashbacks send shivers down her spine and in order to stop that and prevent herself of breaking down once again, she swiftly takes a sip of wine. Feeling the liqour running down her gullet makes her feel better immediately and so she takes the glass of wine and the chocolate with her to get comfy on the couch and read one more chapter in her favourite book.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

But it's not that much time bygone when she realizes what she really needs. She doesn't need any more sip of the wine. She doesn't need any more chocolate. She doesn't need any more chapter in her favourite book. She needs him. She needs to feel his hand in hers, his lips pressed against hers and his skin on hers. That's the thing she's craving for the whole time since she made him leave on the tarmac. It wasn't an easy goodbye for her. It was her hardest. Nothing was worse. Neither herself being captured and tortured in Somalia, nor seeing her father lying on the ground after he was shot. This was the worst. Seeing the man she loves crying, seeing him leaving her and not being able to know if she will ever see him again.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

Against all her previous thoughts, she takes another sip of the wine and grabs some chocolate. Discussing whether to read a few more pages of her book or going to bed and trying to get some sleep, she stands up from the couch, puts the wine and chocolate away and grabs her book. Then she slowly makes her way to her bedroom, trying to suppress the thought that Tony and her spent the last night together in her bed. Trying to suppress the feeling of his right hand placed protectively on her waist, his face buried in her curls, his gentle breath on the hollow beneath her right ear and his body cuddled up to her back.

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

She is opening the door to her bedroom when she notices her phone on the ground in front of the couch. She turns around goes the few steps to the couch, grabs her phone and sits down once again on the couch. Typing in his number, when she hears her phone ringing and feels it vibrating in her hand, she doesn't even look at the number shown on the display and answers it without hesistation.

* * *

**AN:** So that was the second part of the drabble. And don't worry, it's not the last :)  
I hope you guys liked it and I'd love to read your reviews. Feel free to correct my mistakes, say what you liked, what you disliked and what could be improved.  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS HERE ANS ON TWITTER- I loved reading them

Have a wonderful week everyone!

Vivi xoxo


	3. Part 3

„Ziva?", when she realizes that it is his voice on the other end of the line, she immediately feels the tears coming through her eyes and tries to calm herself down.

„On the phone. Who's there?", she asks even though she definitely knows who is talking to her.

„It's me. Tony." she hears him say. And after a long pause where neither of them speaks, they just let each others presence sink in, he continues  
„Ziva, I... We... we need to talk", she hears his stuttering and nods. She doesn't even notice the fact that he can't hear or see her nodding and waits for him to explain what he wants to tell her.  
As he doesn't say anything- obviously because he didn't see her nodding- she starts to speak and the words break out of her mouth „Tony, I missed you so much. I miss you so much. And I'm sorry for letting you go, but you know... I... I had to do this. I have to do this alo-"

„No Ziva, listen to me; You don't have to do this alone. Ziva, we're your family and you need your family. And your family needs you. You don't have to do this alone, please.  
I miss you and you can't imagine... I just want you to come back to D.C.. Come back home. To me.", she can feel the tears streaming down her face, but she can't do anything to keep them off from falling.

„I know this is hard, and I know you want to change but- I can change with you"

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

Hearing him repeating his words from the last day makes her heart fall into pieces. And finally, she decides to give it a chance. Give them a chance.

„Tony, I... I don't think it'd be such a great idea... to come back now. You... I, I have to think about it. Give me some time, please. I really want to come home, but... I can't"

„But Ziva, please... please tell me that you will come back. No matter when; either in a few days or after several years. But please, promise me that you'll come back to me. As soon as you can.

I...I could hardly handle this one day without you, how am I supposed to survive several weeks, months or even years without you? I am not able to live without you. I... need you. And... I love you, Ziva David. "

Those three words make her collapsing in tears once again. But this time she isn't able to cry quietly. This time, she bursts out into tears and between sobs she is hardly able to answer. He loves her. He really does. So she doesn't have to wonder about that anylonger. She can be sure now. He loves her- and that is the only thing that really matters.

_I just need you now  
__Oh, baby, I need you now_

„You know how I feel about you, Tony. And I don't have to say it again because you already know it, but I love you Anthony DiNozzo."

„I know. But that's not what I wanted to hear, Ziva. Promise me that you'll come back to me. As soon as you can", he repeated his words „All that matters now is that you are careful over there in Tel Aviv and that you'll come back to me. Please- promise me this."

„I will, Tony. I will"

* * *

**AN: **I know this is a very short part but since it's the last one I thought you'd like to read it :) I hope you enjoyed reading this drabble and please let me know what you liked, what you disliked and what could be improved- and feel free to correct my mistakes, as I said before- English is not my main language and I make mistakes all the time. Anyway I'd love to read something from you peeps Your comments always make my day!

I'm also planning to do some more drabbles in my summer vacation and I will need your help for that- send me your ideas and I'll do a drabble to every single idea. You can PM me or tweet me ( tweeting_Vivi).

Much love

Vivi xoxo


End file.
